1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the operation of a wind power plant with a rotor, which has at least one angle-adjustable rotor blade, wherein the wind power plant is operated in a first operating mode and/or a second operating mode, wherein in the first operating mode a braking process of the rotor is initiated when a speed of the rotor is exceeded, which lies above a first rotational speed threshold value.
The invention also relates to a method for the operation of a wind power plant with a rotor, which has at least one angle-adjustable rotor blade, wherein an operating parameter is monitored and a braking process of the rotor is initiated when an operating parameter threshold value is reached.
The invention also relates to a wind power plant with a rotor, which has at least one angle-adjustable rotor blade, wherein the wind power plant comprises an operating control system, which allows for at least a first operating mode and a second operating mode, wherein a safety system is provided for the monitoring of at least one operating parameter, wherein the safety system in the operating control system delivers a signal for the braking of the rotor and/or initiates the braking of the rotor as soon as the at least one operating parameter reaches an operating parameter threshold value, wherein the first operating mode is a performance-optimized normal operation and the second operating mode is a rotational-speed-reduced and/or performance-reduced operating mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Corresponding methods and a corresponding wind power plant are for example known from DE 10 2006 001 613 A1.
Wind power plants normally have an operating control system, which controls and/or regulates the operating control of wind power plants and also takes over the control and/or regulation in different operating states. If the operating control system fails, a safety system, that is independent of the operating control system, ensures that the wind power plant remains in a safe state. In the state of the art, this safety system is adjusted for an operating mode of the wind power plant with a rated speed or performance-optimized normal operation.
A wind power plant is also operated under certain circumstances in another operation mode, which is in particular rotational-speed- and/or performance-reduced. This hereby involves, for example, a sound-reduced operation, a performance limitation based on maintenance or repair work or operation in the case of a limited network capacity, in the case of which, for example, the potential power from the wind power plant cannot be released completely into the network. In particular, in the case of the other operating state or the second operating mode outside of the operation with a rated speed or an operation, which can also be described as performance-optimized normal operation, there can be load cases or disturbances, which can lead to damage to the wind power plant.
For this reason, the object of the present invention is to improve the operating safety of a wind power plant and to reduce the load on a wind power plant, in particular in an operating mode outside of a performance-optimized normal operation.